


Broken

by HeroismInACan



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Depiction of Violence, Gen, he's upset, it's a silly but still serious story, it's not graphic but blood is mentioned, someone broke Zero's music player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan
Summary: Never step between a man and his music.





	Broken

The silence hit him like a truck. Like a slap to the face. Or like a bucket of cold water poured over his head.

He stopped in his tracks, sword mid swing, and eyes blinking slowly before narrowing.

An errant bullet snagged him, but instead of hitting  _ him _ , it hit one of his prized possessions--his music player. 

A bubble of anger rose within him. He didn’t have much, but his music player was important.

The thug who’d made the mistake stood a few feet away, his face changing from smug, to confused, to fearful all in a matter of seconds. 

Zero wasted no time in closing the gap between them, determined to make the moron pay for the crime unknowingly committed. 

The silence grated on him. Silence meant nothing to distract him, nothing to motivate him, nothing to fill the gaps. He didn’t like thinking too much. Thinking only brought about more confusion. He didn’t know who or what he was, or even what that drug his psychiatrist kept giving him was, but it had easily become the norm. So, thinking too much was a maddening thing. He filled the quiet with music or samurai flicks. He was happy one way or another, he supposed. He didn’t need much else. 

But this man ruined that, took something from Zero he  _ needed _ , so the price to pay was obvious.

Ending the fools existence was as simple as flicking his wrist. It was such a natural thing for him to do, almost as if he'd been doing it for longer than his fragile memory could recall. It should have scared him, or made him question his life before this, but he felt numb to it all.

Watching the body drop, blood splattering across his front and spilling onto the floor, didn’t phase him. 

He knelt, digging around the thug's pockets until he found what he'd been searching for. Removing the wallet, he checked the contents and nodded when met with the sight of hopefully enough credits to buy himself a new music player. 

"You won't be missing this." He stood, glaring down at the body before his eyes darted forward. Guess he had no choice but to continue on in the ringing silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the story that started it all. The moment I realized the music playing in-game when you're going through levels is Zero putting in earbuds and hitting play, I knew I had to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
